HC Xeno'jiiva
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Xeno'jiiva is a HC Variant of the Xeno'jiiva created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A Xeno'jiiva that was left to gather energy longer in its cocoon. Aesthetic Differences Patches of discolored brown scales on body (Head, wings, tail, and arms), blue eyes when enraged, heat organ in chest turns blue in Rage Mode, spikes running down the center of snout to head, more pronounced fins on tail, white claws, markings on head glow a bright red, and sharper claws. Attacks and Moves HC Xeno'jiiva shares attacks with Arch-Tempered Xeno'jiiva. Awakening: It only performs this attack in Phase 1. When hunters start the quest, HC Xeno'jiiva will still be in its cocoon. As hunters enter its domain, its cocoon will begin to pulse before unleashing multiple beams at once as it awakens from its long slumber, varying from short to long distances. It will fire these beams for four seconds before collapsing out of its cocoon, and roaring into the air. Thick Scales: From it resting in its cocoon longer than the other Xeno'jiiva, it has developed thick scales on its head, wings, tail, and arms that lessen the blows of some attacks. With this extra protection, HC Xeno'jiiva requires at least White Sharpness to pierce through its hide, anything lower than that deals barely any damage to it and even bounces in some cases. More Energy, Larger Attacks: Many of its energy-based attacks are larger than usual from it staying in its cocoon for longer. Crystal Deformation: Now many of its physical attacks cause random crystals to pop out of the ground, damaging any hunters under them. Though they hurt hunters when HC Xeno'jiiva attacks, the crystals can block most of its energy-based attacks, including its various beams, however, they will explode if they absorb too much dragon, damaging anything near them. Dragon Build-Up: HC Xeno'jiiva's dragon energy is unique in the fact that it builds up over time. Depending on how often the hunter is hit by its energy-based attacks, the dragon will slowly build up, going from Dragonblight (1 hit) to Severe Dragonblight (2 hits or more) to Extreme Dragonblight (3 hits or more). It's highly recommended for hunters to wear sets with high Dragon resistance while fighting it to lower the chances of being affected by it. Scorching Heat: From HC Xeno'jiiva absorbing more energy, the organ in its chest generates an intense heat that will drain a hunter's health over time like Teostra's aura. Hunters can nullify its heat by drinking a Cool Drink, or they can constantly hit its chest to force it to stop generating energy temporarily. Razor Claws: All of its claw-based attacks can cause Bleeding. Lowered Resistances: All of its bite-based attacks can cause Resistance Down, and the beams from its mouth can also cause it as well. Earth's Energy Reaction: When HC Xeno'jiiva is enraged or in its Critical State, its increased activity will cause the energy in the earth to react with its own. Just like Shagaru Magala, random explosions of energy will appear around it and cause Dragonblight. Stop Hitting My Chest: HC Xeno'jiiva looks under its body before breathing a projectile at hunters attacking its chest, causing Dragonblight. Beam Swipe: HC Xeno'jiiva will gather energy in one of its hands before firing five beams from its fingers when it performs its claw swipe, causing Dragonblight, and burning the ground with the attack. The beams from its claws deal a lot of damage. Hand Spread: This attack is only performed in Rage Mode. HC Xeno'jiiva spreads the fingers on its one of its hand and smashes it down on the ground. After smashing its hand on the ground, energy will gather in its five fingers before it fires beams from each one, causing Dragonblight. Grand Energy Slam: This attack is only performed in its Critical State. If hunters are hit by its claw swipe in this state, then it will knock them down and pick them up with one of its hands. After grabbing a hunter, it will proceed to slam them into the ground with immense force before further pushing them into it, causing energy to erupt from the ground. This attack can easily instant kill hunters, and the only way to get out of this pin is to make HC Xeno'jiiva flinch. Triple Tail Slam: HC Xeno'jiiva will lift up its tail before slamming it down on the ground three times. The final slam will cause an explosion of energy to burst from the ground. Tail Beam: Like Kuarusepusu, HC Xeno'jiiva will look back and fire a sweeping beam of energy from its tail. Quick Bite: Quickly steps forward before biting, causing Resistance Down. The bite isn't very dangerous, but it is enough to knock a hunter down for a second, leaving them open to another attack. Quick Bite-Beam Combo: A combo that is mainly performed in Rage Mode and in its Critical State, HC Xeno'jiiva will quickly bite forward before breathing a beam from its mouth instantly after the attack. Advancing Bites: Similar to Gore Magala, HC Xeno'jiiva maneuvers forward from side to side as it bites. It will bite three times as it charges forward, causing Resistance Down. Double Standing 180 Beam: This attack is only performed in Phase 2. Like the Arch-Tempered Xeno'jiiva, HC Xeno'jiiva will stand as it turns its body fires a beam down on the ground, but, instead of flying into the air, it will turn to repeat the attack in the opposite direction before taking flight. Bioenergy Rush: This attack is can only be performed in Phase 2. Just like Nergigate, HC Xeno'jiiva will stand up, as it roars in the air, and fly straight at a random hunter that it has targetted, leaving behind a trail of destruction. Unlike Nergigante, random explosions of energy will burst from the ground as it flies. Abyssal Stare: Unlike the normal Xeno'jiiva, the spots on its head can actually release a bright light that can blind hunters. The spots will begin to glow brighter than usual before HC Xeno'jiiva raises its head and unleashes a powerful flash that covers the whole arena for both phases, stunning any unfortunate hunters. Blue Sparks of the Underworld: HC Xeno'jiiva stands in place and spreads its wings, releasing blue particles into the air, as it looks at the hunters. These particles don't deal much damage but build up Dragonblight quickly the longer hunters stand within them. Rising Energy: When HC Xeno'jiiva enters Phase 2, its energy rises to higher levels, increasing the amount of heat it produces. In Phase 2, Cool Drinks are a must have, though hunters will now lose health while close to it unlike before. Calling All Elder Dragons: From its energy rising to unprecedented levels in Phase 2, it will attract other Elder Dragons to its location, adding some unexpected attacks to its movepool. To attract others of its kind, HC Xeno'jiiva will raise its energy by forcefully entering into its Critical State. Only one of these attacks will occur at once each time HC Xeno'jiiva enters its Critical State. Storm Alley: As HC Xeno'jiiva enters into its Critical State, Kushala Daora briefly appears above the Confluence of Fates fires three twisters on the ground that circle around the arena randomly for fifteen seconds. After creating the tornadoes, it will leave the area. This attack causes Windblight. Bond?!: As HC Xeno'jiiva enters into its Critical State, Lunastra and Teostra will appear on the field before performing their devastating bond attack, and leaving the arena. This attack causes Fireblight and makes the area hotter temporarily. Flashpoint: As HC Xeno'jiiva enters into its Critical State, five streaks of electricity will appear on the ground before lightning shocks the area. After the attack, hunters will hear Kirin somewhere in the background. Gas of the Underworld: As HC Xeno'jiiva enters into its Critical State, effluvium will slowly fill half of the Confluence of Fates as a Vaal Hazak spews a large sum of it out of its body before leaving the area. Zorah's Fireball: As HC Xeno'jiiva enters into its Critical State, a large fireball will be sent flying at one random hunter before they hear a familiar bellowing roar in the distance. River of Ember: As HC Xeno'jiiva enters into its Critical State, hunters will hear a growl before a large stream of fire drops into the Confluence of Fates and covers the middle of the area for fifteen seconds, damaging anyone in it continuously in no time. Nergigante's Extinction: As HC Xeno'jiiva enters into its Critical State, a Nergigante will come out of nowhere and attempt to pounce it. HC Xeno'jiiva will stop roaring before dodging its initial attack and grabbing Nergigante, then tossing the Elder Dragon Eater at a random hunter for massive damage. After its failed ambush, Nergigante will fly off. Melting Point: HC Xeno'jiiva's strongest attack. In Phase 2, HC Xeno'jiiva turns to the wall of crystals in the arena, then walks to them as it stands up and places its hands on them. It will proceed to release large amounts of energy into them from its hands, giving them more power and making them heat up. Hunters have to hit HC Xeno'jiiva constantly as it releases energy from its body into the crystals, and make it flinch to prevent it from using this attack. If hunters fail to stop it, a massive, unblockable explosion of energy will cover the whole area, annihilating all caught in the blast instantly. The only way to avoid this attack is by using a Farcaster. After the attack, HC Xeno'jiiva will lose all of its energy and have to slowly generate more of it in its body, while in a vulnerable state. Notes *HC Xeno'jiiva was made to be a theory on how a further grown Xeno'jiiva might be like. **It was given the brown scales because BannedLagiacrus feels that the color fits Xeno'jiiva pretty well and since it likely loses its transparent skin as it grows. **It was given more energy-based attacks since it is likely that Xeno'jiiva hasn't truly mastered its abilities yet. *Since Xeno'jiiva's energy alone is enough to attract other powerful monsters, BannedLagiacrus decided to let other Elder Dragons appear. He chose to let HC Xeno'jiiva turn Nergigante into a ragdoll because he felt that Nergigante doesn't have the necessary strength to threaten Xeno'jiiva. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Hard Core Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Extreme Dragonblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Resistance Down Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus